


Guard Change

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch)



Series: Changing Our Reality [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Electrocution, Gen, bit after Milo was captured, like a week or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42
Summary: When Milo was first brought to Doof's HQ, NormBots were used to escort him between his cell and The Machine, but they always had a habit of breaking down around him.Which is why he had a guard assigned to him--one a bit more sturdy than the machines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This also includes the moment where Milo first started breaking under Doof.

Milo harshly rubbed at his eyes when he felt the tears coming. He didn't like crying--it upset everyone around him back home, and even though everyone here felt Empty, it was a hard habit to break.

How long had he been gone? Some days it felt like forever, but other days it felt like he had just been at Melissa's house.

He wanted to go home…

The door opened and he pressed himself further into the corner to get away. He knew it wouldn’t work--the NormBots  _ knew _ he was in there and wouldn’t leave without him--but the fear of what was coming gripped his mind too much for him to think of that. If he could just get  _ away _ …

He gasped slightly when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm--a  _ human _ hand. It took him a moment to pull his head up to look at what was going on, though, and and when he did, a small smile found his way to his lips.

“Dad, you’re here!” he cried out as he stood up on shaky legs. “Is this where you’ve been?”

Milo’s dad didn’t answer, instead giving Milo’s arm a tug and a squeeze in one motion. “C’mon,” he said in a flat tone. “We need to go.”

Smile not faltering, Milo nodded and let his dad lead him out of the cell. His dad would take him home away from this place, and then his mom and Sara would be happy Dad was back, and they’d never be separated again.

Before they could even take two steps down the hall, Milo gasped at the sight of the NormBot hovering nearby. If it saw them…

“Dad, be careful,” Milo whispered as he pulled closer to his dad. “There’s a--ack! That hurts!”

As if he didn’t hear his son, Milo’s dad simply continued walking while tightening his grip on Milo’s arm, and that was when Milo was able to get a good look at him: one of his eyes was closed while his other one was hidden behind some sort of glass with a red light on it, there was some sort of metal, almost box-like thing strapped to his back, and the arm he wasn’t holding Milo with along with one of his legs were both coated in metal versions of themselves (if not replaced with). The most concerning thing to Milo, though, was how Empty his dad felt. Where there was normally Warmth and Love and other  _ emotions _ , there was just...Nothing.

Almost like he wasn’t human…

“Dad, what’s going on?” Milo asked as he started trying to pull his arm out of his dad’s bruising grip. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Stop resisting, Murphy, or there  _ will _ be consequences.”

“No!” Milo could feel the tears making a return, but he didn’t care--he wasn’t willing to lose his dad again without a fight. “Daddy, this isn’t you! You’d never hurt anyone, espe--”

Whatever else Milo was going to say was lost in his scream as his collar was activated, sending electricity through his body until he was limply dangling from his arm, where his dad had yet to stop gripping him.

“Are you ready to cooperate, Murphy?”

Milo sniffled slightly and wiped away a tear as he regained his footing so he didn’t get dragged across the floor when his dad started walking again. They weren’t going home… His dad wasn’t going to help him--he was helping Doofenshmirtz now.

They were going to The Machine.

**Author's Note:**

> ...no promises when the next chapter of the main fic will be up.


End file.
